User blog:Hammeredkomodo/Ultimate Fight Night 24
I made these picks about a week before the fights occurred, on a site called Grasscity. Figured I'd post them here to show my prediction prowess. Nearly every pick was ultimately correct. Refer to Wikipedia if you don't believe me haha. Mr. Wonderful vs. Diet Nog - I always hesitate to root against the Nogueira brothers but I was very unimpressed with Rogerio's takedown defense in both the Brilz and Bader bouts and Davis is a much better wrestler than either of those men in my opinion. I see Davis controlling Nogueira en route to a decision if he can avoid getting caught in a submission or eating a left hook from hell, because every round starts on the feet of course. I say Davis UD. Hardy vs. Rumble - I'm not exactly a Hardy fan (that's an understatement) but the fact is that the guy has good striking and respectable power. The same goes for Rumble however, and Rumble at least has some wrestling pedigree. I just think Rumble's the more well-rounded fighter and it will show here. I have Johnson winning via second round technical knockout, in a fairly entertaining fight. Hardy then gets cut from the UFC after his third straight loss, second straight loss via (T)KO. The weight troubles for Rumble are troubling but did it really show against Yoshida? Not really, he destroyed Yoshida because he looked like he was two weight classes bigger. Rumble needs to head to middleweight, no doubt. It's only fair. Sadollah vs. Damarques - I like both guys but I'm a big fan of Damarques. Despite that.... I gotta go with Sadollah here. He's obviously the far more technical striker and fighter overall even if Damarques has tons of heart. I'd say Damarques is better on the ground but I don't see it going there. I see Sadollah peppering Johnson with a blurring sequence of leg kicks and precision clinch work, en route to a decision. Unfortunately, I think they'll also cut Johnson afterwards. Let's hope I'm wrong here. Garcia vs. Korean Zombie 2 - I think Garcia has tooooons of heart and you have to at least respect that. But I despise the fact that Garcia should technically be on a five-fight losing streak but he's not because of the fact that he's received two bullshit robberies/gift decisions from blind judges that only score haymakers and perceived aggression, and he even received a gift draw against Roop. Roop won that fight, it's just ridiculous and pisses me off. Anyways.... The Korean Zombie was robbed in their first fight so I wouldn't mind seeing him get a knockout victory this time. He nearly knocked Garcia out multiple times in the first bout. KZ via R3 KO after another fight for the ages. Bruce Leeroy vs. Semerzier - I don't see Caceres having anything for Semerzier standing. Perhaps on the ground but somehow I doubt that he'll be able to bring it there. Semerzier had one of the best fights I've ever seen in an underrated classic versus Cub Swanson in his last WEC fight, back in November of last year. It was a fantastic fight. I think he's just the better fighter. Semerzier via decision. Madsen vs. Russow - I think this fight will surprise a lot of people. Most see it as a probable snugfest instead of a slugfest. While I agree that these two titans aren't going to throw down like Bonnar and Griffin or KZ and Garcia, I think it'll be a veeeery technical and competitive grappling war. I see Russow pulling out a submission victory late, outlasting Madsen and finishing him. Probably some form of choke from the top position, I'd say arm triangle. Hathaway vs. McCray - Anything can happen in MMA, but this is a laughable mismatch. Hathaway dominated a longtime, multi-weight class contender in Diego Sanchez. I see him dominating McCray even more convincingly, maybe even finishing him with ground and pound. I don't know much about either McDonald or Figueroa so I won't make a pick for that bout but the bantamweights always bring it... McCorkle vs. World of Morecraft (that's really his nickname, ikr) - There's been the usual Internet trash talk on the MMA Underground forums back and forth between McCorkle and Morecraft. I see Morecraft pulling out the victory via TKO. He was beating Struve up before the second round comeback and Struve finished McCorkle decisively. I just see Morecraft overwhelming Sean and handing him his second straight loss. Bye, McDorkle. Hendricks vs. Waldburger - I see Hendricks dominating Waldburger en route to a decision. Miranda vs. Simpson - I think this is a deceptively good matchup, and possibly Fight of the Night if they don't hand it to KZ vs. Garcia along with KO of the Night. I think both of these fighters are evenly matched. Miranda is a legit prospect while Simpson is a well-rounded wrestler with some decent power in his hands. Simpson looked good against a future title challenger -- his friend Munoz -- in his last fight, while Miranda was dominated by recent title challenger Demian Maia, showing no offense if only good defense. I see Simpson winning an exciting decision here, keeping Miranda on the defense again. Lowe vs. Lentz - Lentz is an incredibly boring fighter to most, but you have to respect the guy's undeniable skill. He's going places. I would be hesitant to pick someone like Gray Maynard over Lentz in a few years. Lentz will dominate Lowe and maybe even finish him. Category:Blog posts